Abara
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: Kimimaro era un gauna, un miembro del clan Kaguya, un ser maldito, un poderoso guerrero. Esta historia se desarrolla en un UA shinobi.
1. Abara

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. Abara solo pertenece a Tsutomu Nihei. Este fic está inspirado en estos fanfic y no es una adaptación fidedigna de ninguno de los dos mangas**

**Abara**

Siempre era lo mismo, ser un "gauna" no era fácil cuando vives en un mundo en donde a los de tu clase se les consideran una simple arma. Kimimaro sabía que desde que Orochimaru lo encontró su vida iba a cambiar radicalmente.

- ¿Cómo te sientes Kimimaro?- dijo Kabuto

Kimimaro se levantó y procedió a mover todas sus articulaciones, buscando alguna señal de molestia, después de un minuto de moverse no detecto ninguna le respondió a Kabuto.

- No siento ninguna molestia, creo que el procedimiento funciono.

- Bueno, ahora transfórmate e intenta realizar esfuerzos fuertes para ver si el procedimiento fue realmente efectivo.

En ese momento la columna vertebral de Kimimaro "salió" de su lugar, de la columna vertebral comenzaron a crecer unas estructuras blancas que parecían costillas que fueron rodeando todo su tórax y su abdomen, de las vértebras cervicales comenzaban a salir estructuras de hueso que se ramificaban y comenzaban a rodear la cabeza y los brazos, de las vértebras lumbares, el sacro y el cóccix salían las mismas ramificaciones de lo que parecían huesos y comenzaban a rodear las piernas. En ese momento los huesos que rodearon su cuerpo cambiaron su estructura transformándose en una especie de armadura de hueso de cuerpo completo, y los huesos de repente cambiaron de color blanco a color negro.

De la armadura comenzaron a salir proyecciones de huesos con punta, lo que le daba a Kimimaro un aspecto aterrador, momentos después Kimimaro se tiró al suelo y grito con todas sus fuerzas, al mismo tiempo su chakra pareció aumentar al menos 30 veces y no pudo evitar soltar un poco, el ambiente se sintió pesado y se detectó un fuerte poder y una temible sed de sangre.

Todo esto sucedió en no más de 30 segundos, Kabuto se encontraba aparentemente tranquilo, pero desde que comenzó la transformación este llamo a refuerzos por si los necesitaba, cuando la transformación de Kimimaro acabo en el lugar se encontraban 20 escuadrones ninjas de nivel Jōnin y a Jūgo, una de las personas que por varias razones Kimimaro no podría matar.

- ¿Kimimaro?- dijo Kabuto sin obtener ninguna respuesta-¿Eres tú?- volvió a insistir.

- Si, finalmente tengo completa consciencia de mí mismo en este estado- respondió Kimimaro con una voz grave de ultratumba que helo los huesos a todos los Jōnin presentes.

- Bueno, para comprobar si realmente puedes llegar a mantener tú conciencia en ese estado debes de realizar algún esfuerzo estresante e intenso…mmm… veamos, mata a todos los Jōnin presentes utilizando solo taijutsu y en no más de un minuto.

En cuanto termino la oración la mayoría de los Jōnin le miraron con diferentes sentimientos (desde odio hasta sorpresa) y se prepararon para la batalla.

Kimimaro a velocidades sobrehumanas logro matar a la mayoría de los Jōnin en un minuto, pasado ese tiempo Kabuto le ordenó detenerse, Kimimaro así lo hizo.

- Excelente, el señor Orochimaru se encontrara bastante complacido con los resultados del procedimiento. Aun así falta poner en práctica tus habilidades en una situación real, pero basado en tu desempeño en este cuarto diría que solo necesitas entrenar en tu nuevo estado para dominar todos tus movimientos y habilidades.- dijo Kabuto sumamente complacido.

Kimimaro realizo una reverencia y se retiró a sus aposentos.

- Jūgo, ¿podrías llevar a estos cinco sobrevivientes al hospital? Gracias.

Jūgo asintió levanto tres de los cinco cuerpos y les ordeno a las otras dos personas que se levantaran y lo siguieran.

Estas se levantaron y se apoyaron el uno al otro, se apreciaba que tenían dificultades para caminar. Si Kabuto hubiera dicho que los matara en dos minutos como tiempo límite, probablemente no estarían vivos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kimimaro se encontraba meditando acerca de su nueva condición, ser miembro del fragmentado clan Kaguya era casi una maldición. De niño su propia madre lo hecho de su casa en cuanto se enteraron de lo que era. No tardó mucho en aprender a defenderse y cambiar la forma de sus huesos, algo que cualquier miembro de su clan tiene la capacidad de hacer, pero que no todos pueden alcanzar a desarrollar.

Después de ser encontrado por Orochimaru este lo entreno hasta convertirlo en un gauna, los gaunas blancos eran temidos por el poder que podían llegar a desatar cuando se transformaban en gaunas, su poder destructivo era enorme, pero su capacidad de auto control o de ser controlado por alguien más era nula, cuando un gauna blanco se desataba en el campo de batalla destruía todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, aliados, familia, amigos, enemigos, neutros o no combatientes, casas, arboles, etc.

Pero ahora era un gauna negro, estos últimos se extinguieron porque les era difícil pasar de los 14 años vivos, pero con el procedimiento del señor Orochimaru y Kabuto él se convirtió en un gauna negro, estos eran más poderosos que los blancos y tenían conciencia propia, según las antiguas leyendas. Lo único malo de su situación sería que de ahora en adelante tendría que tomar una medicina cada semana que sabía peor que excremento de perro con larvas de mosca, y no estaba exagerando, él en un momento de desesperación en su vida había comido excremento de perro con larvas de mosca. Pero era eso o desarrollar una enfermedad autoinmune de rápido desarrollo (esa era la razón por la que los gaunas negros terminaron extinguiéndose).

Decidió descansar, ya se imaginaba la misión a la que iría con el maestro Orochimaru.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Orochimaru sonreía complacido mientras escuchaba el informe de su fiel sirviente Kabuto acerca de la situación actual de Kimimaro.

- Excelente, todo va según lo planeado con Kimimaro- fue lo único que dijo Orochimaru.

- Hora de probar su poder en una situación real. Reclamaremos los campos de petróleo del sur del país y desplazaremos la frontera del País de los campos de Arroz hasta más allá del Valle del Fin.- agrego Orochimaru.

- Pero Orochimaru-sama, no eso podría llegar a ser contraproducente para el país, las fuerzas militares del País del Fuego…- decía Kabuto, pero fue interrumpido por Orochimaru.

- Se encuentran en guerra en contra de las fuerzas del País del Viento, eso sin contar que desplazaron las batallas a un territorio intermedio entre ambos países: el País de los Ríos. Este es el momento perfecto para atacar al País del Fuego, además, poco me importan las represalias, este país y esta aldea son prescindibles, ya cumplieron sus objetivos principales. – termino de decir Orochimaru.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Frontera norte del País del Fuego. 7 de febrero, 12:00 p.m._

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Orochimaru ordeno una invasión, esta vez al País del Fuego. Se habían reunido cerca de 15 000 de los mejores soldados feudales o guerreros no shinobi del país, más 700 ninjas de la Aldea Oculta del Sonido conformaban la fuerza de invasión, esto era cerca del 50% de la fuerza militar actual del País de los campos de Arroz.

Orochimaru sonreía ante la situación que él había preparado. Convencer al Daimyō o señor feudal del país fue bastante fácil, durante la organización de la invasión él personalmente detecto a varios espías de la hoja infiltrados, pero no hizo nada, si todo salía como él lo esperaba de la frontera entre ambos países hasta el Valle del Fin habría un baño de sangre, y era en esas condiciones de combate en el que Kimimaro demostraría que tan fuerte era realmente. Kimimaro no era el único gauna que el poseía entre sus, digámosles experimentos, pero era el único que le era 100% leal y un genio en las técnicas de los gaunas.

No todos los miembros del clan Kaguya eran gaunas, solo aproximadamente 5 de cada 100, nadie había descubierto aun el procedimiento genético por el cual los miembros del clan se transformaban en su forma "gauna" ni que lo causaba, pero Orochimaru se propuso como una de sus metas ser el primero en descubrirlo, si todo salía bien con Kimimaro pronto él tendría un batallón de gaunas negros bajo sus órdenes.

Habían atravesado la frontera hace aproximadamente un kilómetro, en eso Orochimaru se acerca a Kimimaro y le susurra:

- A menos de diez kilómetros se encuentra el ejército enemigo, serás el único soldado de elite que marche al lado de la carne de cañón, espero mucho de ti en esta batalla, no me vallas a fallar.

- Nunca, lord Orochimaru- fue lo único que respondió Kimimaro.

- Te estaré observando- fue lo último que Orochimaru dijo antes de desaparecer.

En ese momento todas las tropas pararon, Kimimaro se transformó en un gauna negro y siguió adelante, segundos después gran parte del ejército lo seguía, la mayoría eran soldados y ninjas de bajo rango o rango medio.

De pronto, del lado contrario aparecieron ráfagas de proyectiles de todo tipo y jutsus de largo alcance de los cinco elementos. El ejército del País del Fuego estaba compuesto por aproximadamente 30 000 soldados y más de 2 000 shinobis, sumándole eso a que los shinobis y soldados del País del Fuego estaban mejor entrenados, mejor armados y conocían mejor el territorio todo apuntaba a una masacre para los invasores.

En menos de tres minutos la primera oleada de soldados del ejército enemigo había sido casi exterminada en su totalidad, los pocos sobrevivientes hacían lo posible por esconderse, por huir o por seguir atacando, obedeciendo en esas circunstancias las ordenes que le habían dado. Kimimaro se encontraba en este último grupo, poco antes de chocar con el grueso del ejército realizo un jutsu:

- _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- _susurro apenas audible.

En el campo de batalla se materializaron más de 3 000 copias de Kimimaro, y aunque estas copias tenían solo una décima parte del poder del original, era suficiente para meter en problemas hasta al más veterano Jōnin y al soldado feudal más experimentado. Hasta ese momento Kimimaro había mantenido una velocidad equiparable al del resto de la carne de cañon, pero apenas hizo el jutsu clones de sombra comenzó a utilizar su verdadera velocidad. En cuanto las tropas del sonido vieron la acción de Kimimaro los generales y altos mandos del ejército ordenaron el ataque del grueso del ejército, y aunque la batalla entre shinobis había comenzado entre las sombras del bosque incluso antes del ataque de la carne de cañón y estaba favoreciendo al País del Fuego, la sola presencia de Kimimaro altero la moral de ambos bandos, y la balanza pronto se comenzó a inclinar a favor de los invasores.

Tanto el ejército feudal del País del Fuego como los shinobis de Konoha se encontraban sumamente desconcertados, estaban siendo atacados por un gauna que podía _pensar y razonar_, eso nunca lo habían oído y pronto el miedo invadió a las tropas del ejército feudal. En 15 minutos la mitad del ejército feudal del País del Fuego y 500 shinobis de la hoja habían sido asesinados por el ejército del sonido, siendo Kimimaro el que mato más de la mitad de las bajas enemigas. El general del ejército del País del Fuego, Ensui Nara, ordena emprender la retirada en cuanto nota que la moral de los soldados feudales esta por el suelo y el miedo ha invadido a sus hombres, incluyendo algunos equipos shinobis.

- Que todos se muevan a la sección noreste del campo de batalla y que tomen la ruta de evacuación 8, plan cenizas, suelten a los gaunas en el centro del campo de batalla.- ordena Ensui Nara.

- Pero señor…- dice uno de los altos mandos de la caballería del ejército feudal.

- Ya perdimos esta batalla, ya habrá otras, necesitamos sacar la mayor cantidad de tropas posibles y reunir la información que obtengamos de ellas y de ese extraño guerrero, analizar la información obtenida y preparar un nuevo plan de combate, pero para eso debemos de evitar la persecución, y el caos que generaran los gaunas nos garantizan una retirada de ese estilo, ¡Ahora obedezca mis órdenes!- dice Ensui. El soldado de caballería no volvió a replicar.

Tres escuadrones shinobis de alto tango viajaron entre la carnicería conocido como campo de batalla cargando a tres personas encadenadas, amordazadas y con los ojos vendados hasta llegar al centro, en cuanto llegan realizan posiciones de manos y lo aplican en un sello en la piel de las personas transportadas, acto seguido los escuadrones huyen dirección noreste retirándose junto con el grueso de las tropas.

En menos de un segundo las personas se convulsionan y les comienzan a salir huesos de la piel, hasta que los cubren como si fueran una armadura, rompen las cadena y rugen, dejando sentir todo su poder; los soldados y shinobis de ambos bandos que se encontraban en las cercanías huyen despavoridos de la zona, el siguiente movimiento del ejercito del País del Fuego había sido realizado: la liberación de tres gaunas blancos en el campo de batalla.

Los gaunas rápidamente se dispersan en el campo de batalla y destrozan todo lo que se ponga en su camino. Cerca del 70 % de las tropas sobrevivientes del País del Fuego se encuentran en retirada, otros se han aislado y sobreviven como pueden, otros forman parte de la retaguardia. Salvo por Kimimaro el resto del ejercito del sonido se retira para poder formar un frente unido contra los gaunas, capturar a los rezagados y seguirle el rastro al ejercito enemigo.

Kimimaro lucha por mantener a dos gaunas a raya, pero es extremadamente difícil. Orochimaru decide intervenir junto con sus guardaespaldas, los cuatro del sonido y Jūgo.

- Este es el plan, yo iré y me encargare de un gauna, Kimimaro se encargara de otro y ustedes cinco encárguense del restante, Tayuya has un clon y dile a esos ineptos que forman nuestro ejército que por ningún motivo se les ocurra intervenir o los mato yo mismo- dijo Orochimaru bastante calmado y con una voz escalofriante que pondría a temblar al más valiente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kimimaro estaba en problemas, incluso para él dos gaunas blancos eran un serio problema, la gran mayoría de su chakra lo gasto en los clones, cerca del 90% de estos fueron destruidos en la batalla, y el resto eran despachados rápida y fácilmente por el tercer gauna, de haber sabido que se enfrentaría a otros de su misma condición no habría gastado tanto chakra en aplastar a los insectos. De repente uno de los gaunas fue atrapado por un centenar de serpientes y lo aparto de él 100 metros, Kimimaro hecho un rápido vistazo a su amo y a pesar de todo el ruido de las peleas el escucho perfectamente que este decía:

- Yo me encargare de este- justo antes de desaparecer de su campo visual.

Kimimaro solo tenía que concentrarse en eliminar a este, ya que de reojo observo que apareció una fuerte barrera que apresaba en un área aparte a otro de los gaunas.

- _Tsubaki no Mai- _susurro mientras se arrancaba un fémur de su cuerpo, que de inmediato fue reemplazado, y la punta de este se volvió puntiaguda, los bordes del hueso se hicieron filosos.

El otro gauna grito la misma frase entre delirios apenas entendible y transformo sus huesos cubito y radio en espadas que sobresalían de sus brazos al más puro estilo Depredator*. De inmediato ambos combatientes entablaron combates con sus respectivas armas, en segundos se vio que Kimimaro tenía la ventaja, ya que el atacaba coherentemente, con disciplina y con estrategia, mientras el gauna blanco atacaba a diestra y siniestra más digno de un loco demente que de un guerrero con un estilo de batalla.

- _Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru_- dijo Kimimaro mientras su columna se transformaba en un látigo que atrapaba al gauna, este comenzó a retorcerse, pero antes de que este pudiera liberarse Kimimaro hizo el movimiento final.

- _Tessenka no Mai: Hana_- en ese momento el antebrazo de Kimimaro se transformó en una de las más letales, raras y hermosas lanzas vistas en un campo de batalla, antes de que el gauna pudiera reaccionar Kimimaro atravesó la caja torácica de su enemigo y le clavo la lanza hasta que el cuerpo de este se partió en dos.

Tanto el cadáver como Kimimaro regresaron a su forma humana. Puesto que Kimimaro había realizado un gran esfuerzo se encontraba muy cansado, bajo la guardia unos segundos, no noto cuando una técnica de naturaleza rayo lo iba a impactar en el pecho, de no ser por la oportuna aparición de Orochimaru que alcanzo a desviar la técnica Kimimaro habría muerto.

- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- dijo Orochimaru con malicia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Orochimaru se paró a unos cien metros de distancia de Kimimaro y los dos gaunas, observo e hizo una rápida evaluación de cuál de los dos gaunas era el más fuerte para dejárselo a Kimimaro, no es que le tuviera miedo a los gaunas, él se podía contar como una de las personas que pueden enfrentarse a un gauna al tú por tú, pero quería acabar rápido con ese asunto y observar el desempeño de Kimimaro contra otro gauna. Realizo las posiciones de manos correspondientes para hacer un clon y dejarlo escondido para que observara la batalla. Despues de eso:

- _Jutsu: Sen'ei Tajashu_- dijo al tiempo de que salían una cantidad impresionante de serpientes de su manga, atrapo al gauna y utilizo un jutsu de invocación inversa a un lugar localizado10 kilómetros atrás del campo de batalla.

En el lugar se encontraban tres serpientes gigantes previamente invocadas estas atacaron de inmediato al gauna, este endureció sus huesos lo más que pudo, quitándole movilidad y maniobrabilidad, pero impidiendo que los colmillos de las serpientes perforaran su armadura. En este punto Orochimaru había sacado a su letal espada Kusanagi, le agrego una capa de chakra viento y de un tajo decapito a su enemigo, que se encontraba atrapado en las fauces de una de las serpientes, en el proceso mato también a la serpiente.

Orochimaru tuvo que regresar corriendo al campo de batalla, al parecer su clon había sido destruido por un jutsu de fuego, pero había visto lo suficiente como para saber lo letal que era Kimimaro y como terminaría la batalla, al llegar acelero el paso, pues vislumbro a uno de los más hábiles shinobis de Konoha a punto de matar a un debilitado y exhausto Kimimaro.

- Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- dijo Orochimaru mirando con malicia a Kakashi, el ninja copia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jūgo se transforma, su piel se oscurece, sus ojos se vuelven amarillos con esclerótica negra y ataca directamente a uno de los gaunas, los cuatro del sonido levantan una barrera para poder aislar a los dos objetivos y que la batalla no se desplace por el campo de batalla.

- Mierde- dice Tayuya con molestia- si alguno de esos dos monstruos se da cuenta de nuestra presencia estamos condenados.

- Si te fijas bien veras que Jūgo necesita ayuda, no aguantara mucho el ritmo del gauna- dijo Kidōmaru.

- Tengo un plan yo, Tayuya y Jirōbō atacaremos a distancia al gauna para apoyar a Jūgo, de esa manera no quedaremos en medio del fuego cruzado, o lo que es peor, llamar la atención de esos dos sobre nuestras cabezas- dijo Kidōmaru.

- ¿Y nosotros que?- dijo realmente molesto Sakon.

- Sus técnicas ofensivas son inútiles en contra de un gauna, tu hermano mantendrá la barrera externa y tú permanecerás alerta en caso de que tengas que hacer una barrera para contener al gauna, a Jūgo o a ambos- dijo Kidōmaru.

- Ahora que te parece si despiertas a tu hermano- dijo Kidōmaru refiriéndose a Ukon- y elevamos nuestro sello maldito al segundo nivel.

Los cuatro del sonido pronto entraron en segundo nivel, Jirōbō se puso a utilizar jutsus de tierra para formar rocas grandes, pesadas y resistentes, Kidōmaru activa su jutsu de Arco de Guerra de Araña: Ruptura Terrible, añadiendo un taladro a la punta de la flecha, Tayuya invoca a sus tres Doki y prepara su flauta para darles instrucciones.

Kidōmaru lanza su flecha en dirección al gauna, la flecha da en el blanco y atraviesa la armadura de hueso, el gauna, enfadado le asesta un golpe fuerte a Jūgo y lo manda a estrellarse contra la barrera, dejándolo temporalmente fuera de combate.

- Le acerté la flecha, pero creo que eso solo consiguió enfadarlo más- dice con alarma Kidōmaru.

En eso el gauna susurra palabras casi incomprensibles, "casi". Los cuatro del sonido reconocen el jutsu.

- ¡Mierda!- dice Tayuya mostrándose realmente nerviosa por primera vez desde que inicio la batalla.

El gauna transforma su antebrazo en una lanza hecha de hueso y a toda velocidad se dirige en dirección de sus atacantes, en ese momento Jirōbō comienza a lanzarle las piedras con una fuerza descomunal, pero el gauna las esquiva o las destruye con su lanza con gran facilidad, haciéndolo quedar blanco, en eso el gauna se estrella contra la Puerta Rashōmon invocada justo a tiempo por Sakon. El gauna, ahora más enfadado comienza a aplicar más fuerza a la lanza, atravesando poco a poco la puerta.

- ¡Tayuya ahora!- grita Sakon.

En ese momento Tayuya comienza a ejecutar el jutsuFlauta Demoníaca: Melodía Manipuladora Ilusoria de Guerreros, apareciendo unos gusanos fantasmales intangibles, Tayuya dirige esos gusanos, con sus bocas abiertas en dirección al gauna, la energía física que absorben es lo suficientemente grande para que el gauna deje de luchar a los pocos segundos, en 10 segundos el gauna vuelve a su forma humana y cae inconsciente.

Antes de que los cuatro del sonido tengan tiempo de relajarse ellos notan que de la nada aparece Jūgo y que con su jutsu destrucción de Puño Hacha corta en dos de manera vertical al gauna en su forma humana. De inmediato procede a atacar a los cuatro del sonido, pero cerca de diez serpientes aparecen deteniéndolo en el acto al igual que la orden de serenarse.

Tan ocupados estaban con el gauna que no notaron que la barrera que aislaba esta zona había sido retirada y que Orochimaru entraba bastante complacido debido al desempeño de Kimimaro.

- Bien hecho- es lo único que dice Orochimaru.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Campamento del ejército del País de los campos de Arroz en la frontera norte del País del Fuego. 7 de febrero, 11:00 p.m._

Los invasores festejaban la victoria obtenida, una gran cantidad de soldados y shinobis se estaban divirtiendo, ya sea reclamando las pertenencias materiales del ejercito vencido, "divirtiéndose" con los prisioneros de guerra o bebiendo sake. Algunos, al tiempo que se divertían se preparaban para futuras batallas, otros estaban relegados a vigilar las fronteras del campamento y a realizar guardia o recorridos de patrullaje y reconocimiento.

Las razones del por qué Orochimaru los dejaba divertirse eran dos: en primera todas las tropas del País del Fuego, soldados y shinobis por igual, se habían retirado hace horas a una fortaleza cercana; en segundo lugar a él le valía un cacahuate si los atacaban o no, ya había obtenido lo que quería de la batalla.

El ejército del País del Fuego había sufrido tremendas bajas 17 580 soldados feudales muertos y cerca de 1000 capturados, 600 shinobis muertos y 358 capturados; mientras su ejército había perdido cerca de 5 000 hombres y cerca de la mitad de sus shinobis, entre muertos, desaparecidos o capturados, a él le daba lo mismo. Toda esa muerte y destrucción fue causada en no más de tres horas de combate, y aunque todavía había bastantes trampas por ahí a Orochimaru no le preocupaba.

Kimimaro acababa de regresar de una misión de reconocimiento, hubiera partido en una misión para quitar trampas de no ser porque Kabuto apareció y le dijo que descansara, ya que al día siguiente Orochimaru quería continuar con su proyecto.

Kimimaro no entendía algunos comportamientos de una gran mayoría de las otras tropas, mientras se internaba en el campamento visualizo que la mayoría de los prisioneros que pertenecieron al ejército feudal habían sido despojados de todas sus armas, armaduras y ropas, dejándolos desnudos a la intemperie, él sabía que ellos serían usados en los juegos de prisioneros o como sujetos de experimentación del señor Orochimaru. También observo que los soldados mujeres y algunas kunoichis de bajo y medio rango eran cargadas a una sección del campamento donde se escuchaban sus gritos y sollozos, y gemidos y jadeos por parte de los hombres, sabía lo que estaba pasando ahí, pero no entendía como abusar de las mujeres te puede hacer más fuerte o darte más poder en el campo de batalla, desde su punto de vista beber sake y fornicar eran una total pérdida de tiempo.

Kimimaro vago por el campamento buscando a Jūgo y al no encontrarlo opto por retirarse a dormir y preparase para el día siguiente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nota del autor

*Referencia a la película depredador.


	2. El otro gauna

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. Abara solo pertenece a Tsutomu Nihei. Este fic está inspirado en estos fanfic y no es una adaptación fidedigna de ninguno de los dos mangas.**

**El otro gauna**

_Fortaleza Kasai____del País del Fuego. 7 de febrero, 10:00 p.m._

Un escandaloso rubio se encontraba muy preocupado por todo lo que había estado sucediendo. Hace tan solo seis meses, poco tiempo después de graduarse de la academia ninja de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas se desato una guerra entre su aldea y la Aldea Oculta entre la Arena, a sus escasos trece años de edad él y sus amigos habían sido testigos de lo que podía ocasionar una guerra, las muertes de soldados y civiles, la pobreza y el desempleo, el miedo, el dolor, etc. Hasta ese momento a ellos no se les había enviado al frente de batalla, como eran Genins, a él y a sus amigos solo los habían estado enviando a misiones de patrulla y para recoger los destrozos que quedaban después de cada batalla. Hace apenas tres días se había informado que un país pequeño, al norte de su país, con una fuerza shinobi recientemente establecida y escasamente reconocida planeaban una invasión a su país. Eso era un error muy caro, al menos fue lo que la mayoría pensó, pensaron que rechazarían a los invasores rápida y fácilmente. Esa batalla iba a ser su primera batalla importante y con amplia participación activa de parte de los Genins. Se supone que no serían derrotados y que ninguno de los 9 novatos moriría.

Pero se equivocó, del equipo de Gai solo regresaron él y Ten-ten, del equipo 10 solo regreso Shikamaru, nadie regreso del equipo 8 y de su propio equipo solo lograron escapar él y Sasuke.

Naruto se encontraba bastante frustrado, aun no tenían noticias ni de Kakashi ni de Sakura, eso sin mencionar que tampoco había sabido nada de sus otros compañeros desaparecidos, pero tenía la esperanza de que ninguno de sus amigos hubiera muerto, tenía la esperanza que se encontraban allá fuera, ocultándose de las patrullas y las tropas enemigas, pero que estaban vivos y bien.

Naruto observo a su alrededor, vio a Ten-ten llorando y a Maito Gai con una expresión que reflejaba una inmensa tristeza, pero sin perder la compostura, observo a Shikamaru en una especie de shock, perdido en sus pensamientos. Giro la cabeza solo para encontrarse con un Sasuke cabizbajo, su pelo ocultaba su rostro así que no podía ver la expresión de su cara.

- ¡Ya basta! ¡No podemos simplemente quedarnos de brazos cruzados! ¡Nuestros amigos están allá afuera y necesitan nuestra ayuda!- grito Naruto llamando la atención de todos dentro de la habitación.

- ¡Cállate dobe! Y deja de decir estupideces- fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de Sasuke- si nuestro sensei y los demás Jōnin-sensei no han regresado es muy probable que ellos y nuestros amigos estén…

- ¡Cállate teme! ¡Eso no es cierto, eso es mentira!- dijo Naruto sin bajar el fuerte tono de voz que estaba utilizando en todo momento.

- ¡Silencio Naruto! Sasuke tiene razón, a mí tampoco me gusta pensarlo pero debemos asumir lo peor- dijo Maito al alumno de su eterno rival.

- Pero…- intento debatir Naruto, pero no se le ocurrió nada.

- Ellos no pudieron haber muerto- dijo Naruto al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza y adoptaba la misma posición que Sasuke.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En otra parte de la fortaleza se estaban haciendo planes para realizar un ataque al día siguiente al campamento del ejército enemigo. Según sabían en unas dos horas y media llegaría Jiraiya y con su ayuda podrían derrotar al gauna negro o a Orochimaru, y con suerte, aterrorizar al ejército enemigo para que ponga pies en polvorosa para escapar a su país.

No podían demostrar debilidad, si no mostraban de lo que eran capaces en cualquier momento podría atacar Kirigakure, Kumogakure o Iwagakure, y podía iniciar una cuarta guerra ninja.

Usarían todos los recursos a su alcance, ya era hora de ver de que era capaz su Jinchūriki en un campo de batalla.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Campamento del ejército del País de los Campos de Arroz en la frontera norte del País del Fuego. 8 de febrero, 1:00 a.m._

- Bien, entonces 50 000 Ryō, es lo mínimo que pienso aceptar, piénselo bien, ¿cada cuando puede tener una lindura de ojos verde jade y cabello rosa?- dijo un shinobi del sonido a un sujeto parado frente a él.

- No lo sé- dijo un sujeto cubierto con una capa negra de cuerpo completo.

- Tan solo mírela bien, en este momento sigue siendo solo una niña, pero en dos o tres años más ya estará más desarrollada, y podrá cobrar dos o tres veces más por su virginidad- dijo el shinobi.

El sujeto bajo la mirada y observo detenidamente a la adolescente que lo único que hacía era sollozar y suplicar que le tuvieran piedad.

- Esta bien, tenemos un trato- dijo al tiempo que se cargaba al hombro a la adolescente como si fuera un costal de papas y la trasladaba lejos del campamento.

- No te preocupes pequeña, en algo tenía razón ese bruto, alguno de los burdeles del País de la Tierra pagara muy bien por ti- dijo el señor a la aterrada kunoichi que intentaba en vano zafarse de sus ataduras.

Este sujeto era un traficante de esclavos, era uno de los cinco en la zona, como buitres varios traficantes de esclavos y de cadáveres de distintas organizaciones siguieron discretamente al ejercito del País del Fuego, si bien no se acercaban a la zona de combate si merodeaban por los alrededores esperando poder capturar a una pobre alma y ver a quien se la pueden vender. La mayoría de estos traficantes buscaban personas rezagadas, heridas o perdidas, siempre iban acompañados de varios mercenarios y uno que otro ninja, evitaban mostrarse y atacar a grupos muy numerosos o guerreros de alto rango, ya que ellos no buscaban problemas que no pudieran manejar. Sin embargo en esta ocasión algunos sujetos, en vez de recoger las sobras fueron directamente al campamento del ejército del País de los Campos de Arroz, debido a que la mayoría de los traficantes de esclavos y de cadáveres ha establecido contratos comerciales con la Aldea Oculta del Sonido y varios de sus ninjas.

Algunos de los ninjas del Sonido vieron la oportunidad de hacer dinero extra y aprovechándose del buen humor de Orochimaru decidieron arriesgarse a infiltrar a varios traficantes para mostrarles la "mercancía", algo realmente temerario y estúpido, ya que si eran atrapados en el acto o existían fuertes sospechas de que habían vendido "conejillos de indias" del señor Orochimaru podían darse por muertos ambos, en el mejor de los casos serían ejecutados, en el peor ellos mismos pasarían a ser "conejillos de indias".

El sujeto, que trasladaba a su nueva adquisición, lo dejo con uno de sus hombres de confianza y avanzo él solo en dirección a un claro, de las ropas del sujeto salió un pequeño sapo y se acercó a un charco. De pronto del charco salió un sujeto con una capa completamente roja y que extendió su mano hacia el sapo.

- Bien Jiraiya-san, ya cumplí con mi parte del trato, tuve que comprar mínimo algo, pero no se preocupe, fue un cadáver nada más- dijo el traficante de esclavos a la figura delante de él.

- Esa rana espía es realmente hábil, ni siquiera note cuando salió y entro de nuevo a mis pantalones- dijo comenzando a reír estruendosamente.

- Es un sapo, a él no lo descubrieron, estas seguro que nadie te siguió ni sospecho de ti- pregunto Jiraiya con un tono de voz serio y aterrador.

- Seguro, ahora en cuanto a la paga…- dijo mientras Jiraiya le lanzaba una maleta.

- Gracias por tus servicios, ¡y más te vale que lo que hayas comprado haya sido un cadáver, porque si no sabrás de mí!- dijo Jiraiya asustando al traficante.

- No se preocupe, de todos modos si hubiera comprado un esclavo ya lo habría liberado- dijo el traficante a punto de mojar sus pantalones.

- Además acabo de ganar medio millón de ryō, no soy tan ambicioso como piensa- dijo intentando en vano relajarse y cortar la tensión del ambiente.

Jiraiya se marchó en dirección a la fortaleza Kasai, el traficante cambio de dirección por donde había venido, pero en vez de reunirse con el grupo anterior se reunió con cinco mercenarios que custodiaban un cadáver.

- Vámonos al punto de encuentro en la frontera entre el País del Fuego y el País de la Hierba- dijo aquel traficante mientras se ponían en movimiento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Orochimaru y Kabuto seguían analizando los cadáveres de los gaunas de Konoha, o lo que quedaba de ellos. Estaban terminando de analizarlos y sellarlos para transportarlos más fácilmente cuando uno de los shinobis interrumpió bruscamente en la habitación.

- Discúlpeme señor, pero es urgente- dijo aquel shinobi.

- Mas te vale que así sea- respondió Orochimaru con una sonrisa psicópata en su cara.

- Hace unos minutos llego un halcón con un mensaje, es de una de las bases cerca de nuestra aldea, al parecer los gaunas se escaparon y están haciendo una masacre.

Como ya se había mencionado anteriormente existían otros gaunas negros, pero aparte de Kimimaro solo había otro gauna negro que era completamente consciente de lo que hacía y podía controlar sus sentimientos, específicamente la enorme furia que invade a los gaunas, y para preocupación de Orochimaru ese gauna en particular se encontraba en esa base.

- Despierta a Kimimaro, iremos a encargarnos del problema, tú sigue con el tratamiento de los cuerpos y el sellado de los prisioneros- dijo Orochimaru mirando fijamente a Kabuto.

Antes de que Kabuto se fuera escucho una última orden de parte de Orochimaru.

- También te encargaras de la defensa del campamento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kimimaro se despertó en cuanto noto que Kabuto ponía un pie en su tienda, se vistió y antes de que Kabuto terminara de informarle que pasaba él ya estaba listo para salir en dirección del señor Orochimaru.

Aunque el campamento estaba oscuro y estaba recién instalado Kimimaro lo recorrió sin ningún tipo de iluminación que no fueran las antorchas dispersas, y en su mayoría apagadas, del campamento. A estas horas solo los shinobis en misión y los guardias estaban despiertos, la mayoría de los soldados o prisioneros estaban dormidos y/o acurrucados en un rincón del campamento.

- Diga Orochimaru-sama- dijo Kimimaro mientras hacia una reverencia.

- Nos largamos a aplacar un motín, prepárate para lo que sea- dijo Orochimaru.

Kimimaro agarro un mechón del cabello de su señor y ambos desaparecieron en una nube de humo, producto de una invocación inversa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Base Oto 3 de la Aldea Oculta del Sonido. 8 de febrero, 1:15 a.m._

A unos cuantos cientos de metros del lugar apareció Orochimaru y Kimimaro. Se observaba una gran cantidad de cadáveres frescos y partes humanas con toda clase de heridas.

- Al parecer ya no queda nadie vivo, a excepción de dos gaunas negros muy cansados- dijo Orochimaru.

- Kimimaro encárgate de ellos, luego nuestra prioridad será encontrar a los otros 7 gaunas, en especial al experimento 66. Al parecer unos tres se encuentran muy cerca de aquí. Yo iré por ellos.

Durante las siguientes 4 horas Orochimaru y Kimimaro cazaron a 9 de los 10 gaunas negros, debido a la terquedad de seis de ellos tuvieron que matarlos, únicamente faltaba el experimento 66, que al parecer estaba unos 10 kilómetros adelante.

En eso aparece una serpiente blanca, con información por parte de Kabuto de que el País del Fuego estaba contraatacando. Orochimaru bufa y le ordena a su leal subordinado que retire la mayor cantidad de prisioneros posibles, sobre todo aquellos que serán útiles a sus experimentos.

- Démonos prisa, hay que capturar al experimento 66 antes de que se escape- dijo Orochimaru.

Tan solo minutos de persecución después se topan cara a cara con aquel que perseguían.

- Eres uno de mis mejores experimentos, solo con Kimimaro no puedo duplicar los resultados del gauna negro de manera fidedigna- dijo Orochimaru.

- ¡No voy a regresar contigo!- dijo el gauna excitado- finalmente tengo más poder del que jamás hubiera soñado, y tengo control sobre él.

- ¡Seré libre!- grito completamente emocionado.

- No, aun si huyeras, el poder del que tanto te enorgulleces, acabaría matándote, me necesitas para sobrevivir- dijo Orochimaru intentando razonar con el gauna.

- Jamás volveré a ese infierno, si me quieres matar, ¡mátame si puedes!- dijo el gauna mientras se tragaba 10 píldoras de soldado para gaunas.

Esas píldoras no solo tenían los mismos efectos que tenían las píldoras de soldado comunes, sino además daban resistencia al desarrollo de la enfermedad autoinmune que padecían.

Tanto Orochimaru como Kimimaro se prepararon para lo que fuera, el gauna intento hacer distancia entre sus oponentes pero Orochimaru invoco una serpiente gigante que ataco al gauna, naturalmente esta serpiente nunca tuvo oportunidad de salir viva de ese enfrentamiento, pero dio tiempo suficiente para que ambos pudieran rodearlo y cortarle cualquier ruta de escape.

- _Fūton: Daitoppa_- dijo Orochimaru mientras el fugitivo se transformaba y sacaba una armadura de hueso más rígida para poder resistir la poderosa ráfaga de viento lanzada por su enemigo.

- Balas perforadoras- dijo Kimimaro al tiempo que de toda su armadura ósea salían pedazos de hueso redondo que impactaban contra la armadura del otro gauna negro, esto, aunado al hecho de que las balas recibían el impulso de la corriente de aire duplicaban su capacidad de perforación, pronto en la armadura del gauna aparecieron grietas y fisuras que comenzaban a dejar puntos débiles en la armadura.

- _Sawarabi no Mai_- grita el experimento 66 al tiempo que el campo de batalla a un kilómetro y medio a la redonda se llena con púas de hueso que van desde 50 centímetros de alto a 15 metros y de 30 centímetros de diámetro a un metro; Orochimaru es perforado por estas estacas, mientras que Kimimaro las resiste con su armadura. Ambos están bastante impresionados de que el otro gauna pueda usar esta técnica, ya que consume mucho chakra y deja al usuario literalmente indefenso para cualquiera que haya podido sobrevivir a tan letal ataque, que para mala suerte del experimento 66 fueron ambos.

Orochimaru bufa molesto.

- Tendremos que reiniciar la persecución, pudo haberse escapado en cualquier dirección- dice Orochimaru con su siempre aterradora voz.

- No se preocupe Orochimaru-sama, no puede andar muy lejos- apenas termina de decir esto cuando de repente de una de las púas de hueso que salen del suelo aparece el experimento 66 con una lanza de hueso producto del jutsu _Tessenka no Mai: Hana _dispuesto acabar con Orochimaru, Kimimaro reacciona rápido y atrapa el brazo del experimento 66 con el jutsu _Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru_, al tiempo que Orochimaru saca de su boca su espada Kusanagi y con una destreza digna de cualquier espadachín experimentado Orochimaru entierra su arma en uno de los puntos débiles de la armadura, producto de las grietas mal cerradas hechas anteriormente y cuyo recubrimiento de hueso se debilito cuando el experimento 66 utilizo su tan letal jutsu.

El experimento 66 cae muerto casi de inmediato, al tiempo que tanto Kimimaro como Orochimaru respiran tranquilos después de horas de persecución.

- De verdad es una lástima, esto va a retrasar mis experimentos y la obtención de mas gaunas negros que sean como tu Kimimaro- dice Orochimaru preocupado por lo mucho que se retrasaran sus experimentos, con esto le podría tardar un año más de lo planeado en fabricar sus escuadrones de gaunas negros.

Kimimaro no dice nada pero procede a recoger y sellar el cuerpo del experimento 66 y lo guarda en un morral donde hay otros 6 pergaminos con cuerpos sellados de gaunas negros.

- Retirémonos, veamos que tanto pudo salvar Kabuto del contraataque de Konoha- dijo Orochimaru al tiempo que desaparecía fusionándose con la tierra, seguido de un Kimimaro que aparentemente desapareció en la nada.


	3. Contraataque

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. Abara solo pertenece a Tsutomu Nihei. Este fic está inspirado en estos mangas y no es una adaptación fidedigna de ninguno de los dos.**

**Contraataque**

_Fortaleza kasai del País del Fuego. 8 de Febrero, 4 a.m._

Jiraiya ya había llegado con información acerca del campamento, número de hombres, que tan armados estaban, en donde se localizaban, número de prisioneros y localización de estos, trampas, etc.

El proceder era formar cinco batallones de 2 000 mil soldados feudales cada uno, los cuales puedan rodear el campamento enemigo mientras que 1 000 shinobis, formados en pelotones de 4-6 personas se encargarían de los guardias, equipos de reconocimiento y trampas alrededor del lugar; mientras los soldados feudales atacaban directamente a los desprevenidos hombres los shinobis se encargarían de sabotear y eliminar el mayor número de tropas desde las sombras, debían tomar prisioneros, rescatar prisioneros importantes y matar a los oficiales de alto tango en el campamento, Jiraiya estuvo de acuerdo con todo, hasta que mencionaron la participación del Jinchūriki en el campo de batalla.

- ¡No pueden hacer eso, no sabemos si el sello aguantara, si el Kyūbi se logra liberar ninguno de los bandos ganara la batalla, el zorro nos destruirá a todos!- dijo Jiraiya entre preocupado y alarmado.

- Nuestro Jinchūriki no es un adorno, es un arma, y se debe de utilizar- dijo uno de los altos mandos del ejército feudal- necesitamos esa distracción.

Jaraiya miro a Ensui con la esperanza de que recapacitara, pero este se mantuvo firme, Jaraiya solo cerró los ojos mientras decía:

- Espero que no te equivoques y sepas lo que haces.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Campamento del ejército del País de los Campos de Arroz en la frontera norte del País del Fuego. 8 de febrero, 4:45 a.m._

- Muy bien, estás listo- pregunto Jiraiya al adolescente de tan solo 13 años de edad.

- Claro que sí, _Dattebayo_ - respondió este.

- ¿Me podrías repetir que es lo que vas a hacer?- pregunto Jiraiya.

- Me transportaras al centro del campamento, liberare un poco del poder del Kyūbi, utilizare el _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ y creare una distracción para que el resto pueda atacarlos por sorpresa- dijo Naruto entre emocionado y nervioso.

Jiraiya asintió al tiempo que utilizo un jutsu de invocación inversa que lo transporto en el interior del campamento enemigo.

- _Perdóname… Naruto… Yondaime_- pensó Jiraiya al tiempo que utilizo una serie de posiciones de manos para inmediatamente impactar el estómago del muchacho, específicamente en donde se encontraba el sello.

Naruto sintió un pequeño dolor de estómago, pero no le dio importancia y moldeo chakra para realizar el_ Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_, al hacerlo aparecieron más de 1 000 copias de Naruto, las cuales tenían un manto de chakra proveniente del Kyūbi y tenían hasta la tercera cola liberada, mientras el original tenía 4 colas, entre todos comenzaron a destruir y matar a cualquier cosa que se acercara o moviera, muy pronto el caos cundió en el campamento. Jiraiya, con lágrimas en los ojos, se alejó de la zona, aparte de liberar a Naruto tenía que derribar la barrera que rodeaba el campamento e informar del estado de la "distracción".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kabuto era de los pocos que no habían descansado nada ese día desde que la invasión comenzó, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer para lord Orochimaru, de repente sintió una explosión de chakra proveniente del centro del campamento al tiempo que oía gritos y sonidos de batalla, como si hubieran atacado por sorpresa, era imposible, nada había perturbado la barrera, se oía como si un ejército hubiera aparecido de la nada y los estuviera atacando.

Kabuto bufo, sabía que era el contraataque de los de Konoha, y al parecer estaban utilizando el Jinchūriki del Kyūbi, era de verdad una lástima que ni Kimimaro ni lord Orochimaru estuvieran en el campamento, a ambos le hubieran interesado mucho lo que estaba ocurriendo, comenzó a contactar a los guardias y a los shinobis en turno, pero aquellos que se encontraban demasiado lejos del campamento no contestaron, iba a ser una mañana muy larga, le envió una serpiente mensajera a Orochimaru y se preparó para la batalla en lo que recibía instrucciones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto se sentía terrible, era consciente de la gran mayoría de lo que hacía pero no podía controlarse. Tanto Naruto como sus clones atacaban de manera bastante sádica; destripaban, arrancaban miembros completos, decapitaban, quemaban. Esa no era la distracción que Naruto había planeado, pero por más que lo intentaba, su cuerpo no le respondía, no podía controlar ni su instinto asesino ni su sed de sangre, y esta solo incremento cuando varios de sus clones encontraron a los prisioneros que habían tomado y veía el estado de estos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jiraiya había derribado la barrera, los equipos shinobis de la hoja ya habían comenzado a infiltrarse mientras los soldados feudales, respaldados por otros shinobis, comenzaban un ataque frontal, todos estaban nerviosos y alertas, principalmente los equipos que se supone se iban encargar de derrotar tanto a Orochimaru como al gauna negro, aún no habían aparecido, pero si estaban en el campamento entonces no deberían tardar en aparecer. Jiraiya también había advertido a todos los líderes de equipo y oficiales el estado de su Jinchūriki, el cual era incontrolable y matando cualquier cosa que se moviera, por lo que recomendó que si se encontraban con él o con alguno de sus clones se apartaran de la zona llamando lo menos posible la atención. Debido a esto el avance del grueso del ejército era por el perímetro del campamento, rodeando la zona en la cual se desarrollaba la batalla de los salvajes y despiadados clones de Naruto y las desprevenidas tropas del País de los Campos de Arroz.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La mayoría de los clones de Naruto se concentraban en asesinar cualquier cosa que se moviera, pero había algunos los cuales habían salido de la zona principal del campo de batalla y se desplazaban en silencio por varios rincones del campamento, llegando a la zona donde se supone se guardaban los cadáveres, la morgue del campamento, ahí se encontró bastantes cadáveres, pero los que más le llamo la atención fueron los cadáveres de Asuma y Kurenai.

En ambos se apreciaba signos de tortura, Asuma tenía una herida profunda en la cabeza, mientras Kurenai estaba apenas reconocible, solo se distinguía la cara, al parecer la habían desollado, los clones de Naruto vieron la mirada muerta de los cadáveres, viéndose todavía reflejada su desesperanza.

Otro de los clones de Naruto encontró el cadáver de Ino, la cual se encontraba desnuda, el cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones, su largo cabello había sido cortado con kunai o algún objeto similar.

De repente la morgue fue destruida, destruyendo también los cuerpos de los amigos de Naruto y los clones de este, enviando toda la información descubierta al original.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En otro lugar del campamento uno de los clones de Naruto vio el estado de la mayoría de los prisioneros, desnudos, atados a un poste y a la intemperie, mas sin embargo no fue sino hasta que observo el campo de juegos de prisioneros que de verdad se enfureció, sobre todo cuando vio a dos de sus amigos entre la gente de ahí, eran Kiba y Chōji.

Parecían que habían sido golpeados, y ellos habían sido obligados a defenderse, sin embargo por alguna razón sentía que no habían podido usar todo su potencial, como si hubieran sido usados como muñecos de entrenamiento vivientes, Naruto estallo en cólera y no se fijó en el jutsu que había sido formado a sus espaldas, lo último que alcanzo a ver el clon es la sangre tibia y fresca que corría de las cabezas de los que habían sido sus amigos y los kunais que parecían haber sido enterrados en sus cabezas recientemente.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los altos mandos del ejército del País de los Campos de Arroz, coordinados por Kabuto, se encontraban organizando una muy desesperada retirada. Kabuto había recibido la respuesta de Orochimaru hace poco y ahora se encontraba metiendo pergaminos de sellado con personas muertas y vivas (en su mayoría muertas, pues es más fácil y rápido sellar un cadáver) dentro de serpientes que inmediatamente después de tragarse el pergamino desaparecían en una nube de humo.

Kabuto lucia agotado, sellaría un último cadáver más y luego se retiraría de ese lugar a uno más seguro, de ser necesario utilizaría un jutsu de invocación inversa con una de las serpientes del señor Orochimaru. Kabuto sello el cadáver de un adolescente que parecía del Clan Aburame, metió el pergamino en el interior de una serpiente, antes de que esta desapareciera Kabuto ya se había marchado de ahí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ensui Nara y Jiraiya se encontraban discutiendo el desarrollo de la batalla, el contraataque era un éxito parcial, lo que más le preocupaba a ambos era si cuando llegara el momento podrían detener a Naruto. Por alguna razón Naruto había sacado dos colas más y había atacado con más furia. Los shinobis más longevos, pero no tan conocedores del tema, decían que era culpa del zorro, el cual estaba tomando control de su Jinchūriki.

Jiraiya revisaba preocupado el sello que había puesto para monitorear a Naruto y contenerlo en caso de que lo que estaba ocurriendo empeorara. Sin embargo, el sello si bien todavía se encontraba monitoreando ya no respondía bien a las instrucciones de Jiraiya, de seguir así él tendría en persona que enfrentarse a Naruto en ese estado. Eso era un problema, pues él era parte del equipo que se encargaría del gauna negro si es que llegaba a aparecer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Orichimaru y Kimimaro observaban un tanto frustrados el campamento desde la distancia. No es que a Orochimaru le importarse sus soldados o sus shinobis, Pero los sujetos de experimentación tan prometedores que tuvo y que en ese momento se perdían, y sobre todo, la oportunidad perfecta de comparar que era más fuerte, si un Jinchūriki o un joven gauna negro se le había escapado de las manos.

Kabuto apareció a su lado cuando Orochimaru invoco a la serpiente que Kabuto mantenía a su lado.

- Orochimaru-sama- dijo Kabuto realizando una reverencia y bajando la cabeza- lo lamento, nos tomaron totalmente por sorpresa- dijo, dando a entender la situación del campamento.

- No importa- dijo Orochimaru con voz calmada- este, tarde o temprano, era el irremediable resultado de toda esta operación, lo importante es que comprobamos las capacidades de Kimimaro en una situación de fuego real y conseguimos una gran cantidad de conejillos de indias.

- Logre sacar a tiempo la gran mayoría de los sujetos de experimentación que a usted se le hicieron más interesantes, pero gran parte de la captura se perdió con este contraataque- informo Kabuto.

Orochimaru solo miro en dirección al campamento una vez más, pues estaba claro que a estas alturas ya no podría hacer nada para salvarlo, probablemente los shinobis de Konoha tenían planes de contención por si él o Kimimaro aparecían en el campo de batalla, y estaba seguro que a estas alturas la mayoría de los shinobis de mayor rango de combate estarían en sus posiciones listos para atacarlos, sin mencionar que la mayoría de los soldados que él podría sacrificar para retrasar esos planes y permitir una digna prueba entre el Jinchūriki y Kimimaro estaban muertos o habían huido.

- Debemos irnos y buscar un lugar donde descansar- dijo Orochimaru apartando la mirada del campamento- dirígete al punto de reunión beta y si Jūgo o alguno de los 4 del sonido sobrevivieron asegúrate de que se recuperen y se reúnan con nosotros.

Kabuto desapareció en una nube de humo, dispuesto a cumplir con las instrucciones de su maestro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata Hyūgase encontraba en posición fetal, llorando desconsoladamente, abrazando sus piernas con tanta fuerza que se lastimaba, más el dolor que se producía era poco en comparación con lo que había sufrido en estas últimas horas. Su vestimenta actual consistía en una bata blanca parcialmente destrozada, Hinata se veía obligada a sostenerla para evitar que se callera y la dejara desnuda.

Hinata recordó como su equipo participo activamente en batalla, todo había ido bien hasta que apareció ese gauna negro que inmovilizo a su sensei y a otros dos Jōnin, uno de ellos del Clan Hyūga. Su equipo había tenido que retirarse sin la compañía de su sensei, luego aparecieron más ninjas enemigos y su inutilidad comenzó a relucir. Los tres fueron capturados, ella vio impotente y llorando a lágrima viva como habían sellado el chakra de sus amigos y los habían puesto a pelear contra Genins del sonido, en condiciones normales Kiba y Shino les habrían pateado el trasero, pero en el estado en que se encontraban no eran más que meros entretenimientos, aun así habían dado la batalla. Recordó como luego se la habían llevado a ella y la habían anestesiado, cuando despertó descubrió con horror que se habían llevado sus ojos. Justo cuando pensaba que ya no podían causarle más dolor y sufrimiento la llevaron a una tienda, vestida únicamente con una bata de hospital, y la dejaron con un sujeto desconocido, el cual tomo a la fuerza su virginidad, durante horas los hombres del campamento habían abusado de ella sexualmente, ella perdió la cuenta cuando el decimo sujeto salió de ella, eventualmente también perdió la noción del tiempo, en un principio gritaba y suplicaba, pero con el tiempo simplemente se quedaba callada, como muerta, perdiendo finamente la noción sobre sí misma.

Hinata se quería morir, en algún momento de esa larga noche escucho ruidos de una batalla e internamente se alegró, con algo de suerte ella moriría, pues para ella era mejor morir ahí que cargar con toda la vergüenza y humillación que sufrió por el resto de su vida, empezando por el hecho de que se dejó capturar. Siempre había sido débil, aun así hizo su mayor esfuerzo por ganar más poder y alcanzar los estándares de su padre, pero al parecer todos sus esfuerzos y sacrificios habían sido inútiles.

- Hinata-sama- dice con frialdad una voz que Hinata conoce de sobra.

- ¡Neji!- dice Hinata alzando la voz y dejando de llorar- ¡Por favor Neji, vete, déjame sola!

- No puedo hacer eso, es el deber de la rama secundaria asegurar el bienestar de la rama principal…- antes de que Neji pudiera continuar fue interrumpida por su prima.

- ¡Vete! ¡Si no puedes irte entonces mátame y destruye mi cuerpo, pero déjame sola!- grito Hinata con furia contenida mientras volvía a ocultar su cabeza y a llorar.

Neji analizo la situación en la que estaba, él también había sido capturado, a diferencia de su prima a él no pudieron extraerle los ojos debido al sello del pájaro enjaulado, sin embargo desde que fue capturado habían estado experimentando con el sello de su cabeza, el dolor se volvió tan intenso que se desmayó varias veces repetidamente, tan solo recordar el dolor que le hicieron sentir hace tan solo unas horas hacia que tuviera unos espasmos horribles, pero a pesar de todo él no se había dado por vencido ni se encontraba llorando y lamentándose en su miseria. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad la uso para poder escapar y huir de ese infierno.

Aun no sabía que fue lo que le hicieron, pues no ha podido activar su Byakugan sin sentir dolor, razón por la cual no lo puede mantener activado de forma continua. Diviso a Hinata y, como buen shinobi que era, estaba dispuesto a cumplir su deber a pesar de sus sentimientos personales. Sin embargo, ver a Hinata tirada ahí y sintiendo autocompasión le hizo sentir enfermo, en un principio planeaba sacarla y proteger el secreto del ojo blanco, pero cuando llego a su posición descubrió que ya no tenía ojos, matarla y terminar con su miseria parecía ser la mejor opción, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de satisfacción al prepararse para lanzar el golpe final sobre su prima, a pesar de ser su prima seguía siendo miembro de la rama principal, y Neji odiaba a todos los Hyūgas de esa rama.

Hinata seguía llorando, rezando para que Neji acabara con su patética existencia de una vez por todas y que no fuera tan doloroso. Sin embargo solo pudo escuchar un rugido, el sonido de los huesos siendo aplastados, el grito interrumpido de su primo y una oleada de chakra tan fuerte que la mando a volar cinco metros en el aire, esperaba aterrizar en el frío suelo cuando sintió como alguien la atrapaba en el aire. Su primer instinto fuer retorcerse y gritar mientras no podía evitar revivir lo que le sucedió a ella desde que fue capturada.

- ¡Tranquilízate, soy Hatake Kakashi!- dijo el desconocido. Hinata había visto de lejos al sensei de Naruto, pero nunca había estado lo suficientemente cerca para oír su voz así que no pudo reconocerlo.

- ¿¡Cuál es la comida favorita de Naruto!?- grito Hinata sumamente alterada.

- Es el ramen- respondió Kakashi, Hinata en ese momento se echó a llorar y aferrarse al ninja.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La destrucción del campamento estaba casi completa, el ataque se declaró un éxito y ya no se contemplaba la posibilidad de que apareciera ni el gauna negro ni Orochimaru. A Jiraiya se le encargo la tarea de volver a contener al Jinchūriki del Kyūbi. En su camino ayudo a escapar a Kakashi, al cual le habían extraído el sharingan, este al ver a Naruto con 6 colas afuera y destrozando todo soltó una lágrima, diviso entre los escombros lanzados con fuerza una persona, Kakashi distinguió a una adolescente desnuda y reconoció a la alumna de Kurenai. Sin dudarlo salto a ayudarla y sacarla de ese campamento mientras Jiraiya entraba en modo sabio preparándose para luchar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Fortaleza kasai del País del Fuego. 10 de Febrero, 10 a.m._

Naruto se encontraba muy deprimido, había sufrido una experiencia traumante y un fuerte shock, aunque sus recuerdos estaban confusos sabía bien lo que había hecho bajo la influencia del chakra del Kyūbi. Después de que se despertó se juró a si mismo utilizar ese maldito chakra únicamente como último recurso.

Cuando se levantó se puso muy triste por cómo había dejado a Jiraiya, el cual todavía seguía en coma. Sin embargo lo peor para él y lo que lo dejo en un estado de completa depresión no fue el hecho de que todos se enteraron de que tenía un demonio sellado dentro de sí y ahora lo veían con miedo (incluso Sasuke), si no cuando comunico que había visto a varios de sus compañeros muertos, y aunque se ponían excusas como que Naruto pudo haber estado alucinando, lo cierto es que Kurenai, Asuma e Ino seguían desaparecidos.

Para Naruto ver la expresión de Shikamaru fue bastante fuerte, pues para él Shikamaru era un ninja calculador y que rara vez ponía una expresión de dolor tan obvia y que mostraba tanta tristeza y desesperación.

Naruto estaba dispuesto a compartir con él su dolor, pero cuando vio el cadáver de Chōji pidió que lo dejaran solo, desde entonces nadie había podido hablar con él en esa semana. Naruto ya había perdido la esperanza de que Sakura, Neji, Shino o Lee fueran encontrados vivos. No se habían encontrado entre los prisioneros ni entre los cadáveres que recuperaron, a pesar de todo Naruto seguirá buscándolos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hinata, la única sobreviviente de los Genin de su generación de los que fueron capturados, y una de los pocos Genins que escaparon o fueron rescatados de los campos de prisioneros. Cualquiera diría que tuvo mucha suerte, pero ella no pensaba así, ella pensaba que si hubiera muerto habría corrido con suerte. Pero ahora tendría que vivir siendo la primera heredera de su clan al que se le hayan sacado los ojos en más de 7 generaciones de herederos.

La única sobreviviente de su equipo, pues aunque Kurenai y Shino estén en calidad de desaparecidos, los rumores de la muerte de la primera y acerca de cómo se tratan a los prisioneros de Orochimaru hacen a Hinata dudar de la supervivencia de su compañeros. Pues ella prefiere mil veces que estén muertos a que estén prisioneros. En cuanto a Kiba está más que confirmado el hecho de que está muerto y su cadáver está en una morgue del campamento.

En la entrada de su habitación aparecen tres personas que ella conocía perfectamente: Naruto, Tenten y Kakashi, mas sin embargo al estar ciega no es capaz de reconocerlos.

- Saludos Hinata- dice Tenten.

Hinata no se mueve, solo se queda escuchando.

- Vinimos a animarte- continúa diciendo Tenten- yo, Kakashi y Naruto.

- ¡Déjenme sola!- grita Hinata mientras se tapa la cabeza con las sabanas de su cama.

- Vinimos a apoyarte- dice Naruto.

- ¡Lárguense!- grita histérica Hinata.

- Hinata… sé que la estás pasando muy mal… pero…- antes de que Tenten pudiera seguir hablando es interrumpida por una llorosa Hinata.

- ¡No sabes lo que me hicieron, no tienes idea, me violaron… me obligaron a ver como golpeaban mis compañeros y… y!- Hinata en este punto parece tranquilizarse, sin embargo solo tomo un respiro antes de explotar- ¡Me quitaron los ojos! ¡Mi padre tenía razón, soy una vergüenza y una inútil!- Hinata se da cuenta de que a pesar de estar sollozando las lágrimas no salen de sus ojos, así que se desquita gritando e intentando sacarse la venda de los ojos.

Kakashi la detiene antes de que se lastime, en cuanto Tenten es capaz de reaccionar la abofetea con fuerza, volteándole la cara.

- Porque ustedes los Hyūgas son todos iguales, pensando siempre en sus ojos. ¿Sabías que tu primo esta desaparecido? Po…- nuevamente Tenten es interrumpida.

- Mi primo esta muerto, lo oí morir, fue aplastado por lo que sea que me mando a volar a mí- declaro Hinata, ella oyó cuando Tenten rompió a llorar y salió de su habitación.

- ¡Por favor, déjenme sola!- declaro Hinata sumamente triste.

- ¡No!- grito Naruto- ya perdí a muchos amigos, no quiero perderte a ti también- dijo al tiempo que se lanzó a abrazar la Hyūga.

Naruto lloro sobre Hinata, Kakashi procedió a retirarse no sin antes susurrarle a Hinata que el también perdió el Sharingan y que no debería de ser tan dura consigo misma, procedió a dejarlos solos de momento.

Ninguno de los Genins sobrevivientes olvido esa noche y todo o que sufrieron en ella, cambiándolos a todos. Aun así todos salieron adelante, Tenten y Hinata dejaron de ser shinobis, siendo Sasuke, Naruto y Shikamaru los únicos que siguieron el brutal y despiadado camino del ninja. Naruto inicio una búsqueda de los shinobis que todavía estaban desaparecidos, especialmente de sus amigos de armas. Conforme pasaron los años Naruto dio por muertos a todos sus compañeros desaparecidos, jamás escucho de nadie que tuviera la personalidad, descripción física y/o habilidades de Shino o Lee, y el único rumor que escucho acerca de una mujer de cabello rosa y ojos verdes era la de una exótica concubina, de las muchas que tenía el Feudal Imperial del País de la Tierra.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Aldea Oculta entre la Arena. 10 de Febrero, 8: 24 p.m._

El Kazekage había seguido de cerca la invasión del País de los campos de Arroz al País del Fuego. Se enteró de la batalla en la frontera del País del Fuego, pero sobre todo se enteró de la existencia de un gauna negro y que este estaba siendo controlado por Orochimaru.

El Kazekage no podía dar crédito a lo que decían los reportes, ¿de verdad esos gaunas eran tan fuertes? ¿¡De verdad había un gauna que pudiera llegar a pensar y utilizar un razonamiento avanzado!? Él había oído de la existencia de los gaunas negros y sabía que estos gaunas podían pensar y razonar, sin embargo escucho que sin importar eso los gaunas seguían teniendo un fuerte sentido asesino y su inteligencia era pobre, apenas y se le podían controlar y dar órdenes.

De alguna manera debía de contactar a Orochimaru y sellar una alianza, el convencería a su aldea de que esa alianza era necesaria no solo para terminar con la actual guerra contra Konoha, sino para asegurar su supremacía sobre las demás aldeas. Estaba dispuesto a darle a Orochimaru no solo alojamiento, sino todo lo que necesitara, materiales, personas, dinero. Si podía tener a Orochimaru y a ese gauna negro de su parte su aldea podría convertirse en la más poderosa.

Sin embargo él no era estúpido, sabía que con Orochimaru se tenía que ir con cuidado, un paso en falso y su aldea podría verse en graves aprietos, incluso podría llegar a correr el riesgo de ser destruida.

- Necesito a los mejores ANBU rastreadores disponibles, les tengo una misión- dijo el Kazekage antes de que una sombra se hiciera visible por un par de segundos y desapareciera por la ventana de su despacho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Si Zetsu, ¿cuál es tu informe?- pregunto una sombra con ojos grises y en el que se apreciaban anillos.

En respuesta este le entrego un pergamino que fue abierto y cuyo contenido fue leído y analizado en pocos minutos.

- ¿Estuviste ahí?- pregunto la imponente figura, ambos sujetos vestidos con unas túnicas negras estampadas con nubes rojas- no pude acercarme a algunas partes del campo de batalla sin arriesgarme a ser descubierto, pero aun sí puedo confirmar la existencia de un gauna negro que está bajo el control de Orochimaru- respondió la figura negra y blanca cuyo aspecto recordaba a una planta venus atrapamoscas.

Durante un par de minutos se instaló en el ambiente un silencio pesado, antes de ser roto por el líder.

- Reúne al equipo más eficiente que tenemos, ya sabes quienes son, asígnales la misión de matar a Orochimaru de una vez por todas y de intentar a integrar ese gauna negro a nuestras filas, sería muy útil tenerle- dijo el líder.

- ¿Y si se niega?- pregunto Zetsu.

- Elimínenlo- sentencio el líder.

- ¿Le tienes miedo?- cuestiono Zetsu con una voz grave que no se parecía nada a la voz con la que hablo en un principio.

- Yo soy Dios- declaro el líder de una organización muy peligrosa llamada Akatsuki- yo vencí solo a los pelotones de gaunas blancos y los cientos de ninjas que apoyaban a Hanzō, no le tengo miedo a nada en este mundo, sin embargo, reconozco un futuro problema cuando lo veo y este gauna podría llegar a causar muchas molestias en el futuro.

Sin más que agregar esta figura desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, acto seguido la persona que recordaba a una planta venus atrapamoscas pareció fusionarse con la tierra y desaparecer, dejando el lugar de reunión completamente solo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nota del autor

Con esto termina esta saga de esta parte de la historia y comienza la saga de Akatsuki y de Suna.


End file.
